Lost
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Being only a few days away from the Sinnoh League Chapionships Dawn tragically loses Piplup! Thinking it was all her fault for not being a better trainer, she goes into a deep depression. Can Ash lift up her spirits, and light up her life? -Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

Lost – Chapter 1

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Helloo… I think I mentioned thatI had an idea for a fic? Well if I didn't, then… I have an idea for a fic! Anywayy, here it is! I was planning to make this a small story but then the ideas progressed and so on… Also, I had an Idea that I would put my OC, Brooke, in to another fic… why don't I put her in this fic? …Ok new plan!

Well, hope you enjoy! And like I've said a few times, thank-you to all of the SsZ-13 fans! (That's me ^^;) ENJOY!

"Piplup!"

"Mmh! Not now Piplup," murmured Dawn to a hungry Piplup.

"Pip piplup!" It continued as it poked and nudged it's trainer annoyingly.

"Piplup, can't you wait a little while? It's only seven o'clock."

"Pip!" It squealed, making Brock jump and Ash fall flat on the floor of their room at the Pokemon Center.

"Piplup!" Dawn groaned angrily to Piplup, sitting up and rolling her feet out of bed and onto the ladder so that she could climb down and retrieve what her annoying Pokemon impatiently desired; mumbling as she did so.

Ash sat up rubbing his head in pain, groaning as he saw what time it was. "What was that about Piplup?"

"It's hungry… sorry Ash," said Dawn, walking back into the room with a small bowl of Pokefood which she hopped would keep the young Pokemon satisfied for at least another hour. She placed the bowl on the lower bed, the one under hers, of which piplup instantly started to gobble at, and hurried to Ash helping him up with a guilty look on her face.

"It's ok, no harm done," Ash replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, which he did often when he found he had embarrassed himself again; in front of Dawn too. But Dawn didn't notice, she was just as embarrassed as he. Infact, she thought he was cute when he did that… Then again, she though everything he did was cute. One of those being his clumsiness. Ash looked back at her, meeting her eyes, with a spark of intensity shooting down both their spines. Dawn still had a gentle hold of his arm, from when she had helped him up. It seemed as though their eyes were glued together, slowly inching closer… and closer.

"Burp!" A loud belch made them jump and blush ferociously as reality took hold of them again. Dawn let go of Ash's arm and turned to the source of the interruption.

"Piplup!" She scolded, only to find Piplup lying down on the bed quietly snoring after a good meal. It's belly bulging out the size of a soccerball. Dawn sighed at her partner's rude manners, if you can call them manners, and shuffled up the ladder to her bed; Ash doing the same, only this time making sure he was far enough from the open side of the bed not to fall out again.

"Oh… nurse joy… he he…" Brock mumbled to himself, obviously asleep, earning a small giggle from his two travelling partners.

_We find our heroes heading to Sunyshore City, with Ash winning his eight and final gym badge he and his friends are off to the Sinnoh League Championships! Although, they have seen cooler weather…_

"…Blur!" Ash moaned, sticking his tough out at the extremely hot weather, posture bent forward and shirtless as he, Dawn, and Brock continued their way to town.

"We're almost their, Ash." Said Brock calmly and maturely… well, in a more mature way then Ash. He had striped of his rest and had neatly put it in his bag, instead of dragging it around like his younger, lazier, friend. "Just a few more… miles to go." Sighed Brock, wishing he had kept shut, knowing Ash, or even Dawn's reaction.

"Miles!" Dawn whined, ripping her gaze away from Ash and his topless torso.

Even she had taken off her black top at the dreadful unmerciful heat.

"O-only a few…" stammered Brock sheepishly, praying the conversation would end here.

Pikachu's nose twitched slightly, and his ears perked up. "Pika!" it cheered as it leaped from Ash's sweaty shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Ash wined. "We're not in the mood to chase after you."

Pikachu stopped and turned to it's trainer moving its paw back and forth pleading Ash and co. to follow it. Piplup seemed to understand, as it too leaped from Dawn's grip and cheerfully waddled after it.

Ash looked back at his friends confused, although they seemed to have the same expression as he. So they all ran… well walked quickly after their excited Pokemon. They ran until they saw the sky, gleaming off a sparkling lake. Their eyes widened at the sight as they looked back at each other with a desirable idea in their minds.

Without another word, they were in their bathers and in the water. Instantly feeling the refreshing, cool water on their cooked bodies.

"Ahh…" Ash sighed as he floated on the water with a huge grin on his face.

"Look out!" Dawn warned as she bombed Ash out of his relaxation time.

"Wah!" He shouted as he flopped under water, instantly coming up to breath, only to find a giggling Dawn at the surface… a beautiful giggling Dawn. Ash felt like there was a frog in his throat as he stared at the blue-haired brunet. She wore a light blue bikini with wild silver flowers flowing on the left or her top, and dangling strings fashionably tied in bows of the sides of her bottoms, of which served no purpose but for show. Dawn calmed down and noticed a gob-smacked Ash staring at her, blushing profusely. "Like?" she teased as she spun around and shot a pose.

By this time Ash's cheeks must have felt hotter then before they had started swimming as they turned at least fifteen shades of red.

"Uh… I- err…" he stammered like a buffoon, unsure of what to say in this kind of situation. Dawn giggled at his response and started to splash him with water.

Ash awoke from his uncomfortable, but likeable, dream and took up her challenge. "Oh yea?" he grinned as he started to splash the water back laughing too.

Brock turned and smiled at the two, thinking to himself and judging the previous situation that had Ash babbling. "_Hmmm…_"

AN: OMG THAT'S WAS HARD! ITS SO HOT IM MELBOURNE RIGHT NOW! I'm so jealous…

Brooke: o_O um… their not really in a lake… they're not real

SsZ-13: Y-you mean… Ash isn't real! 0_0

Brooke: …you've been sucking on ice-cubes again haven't you?

SsZ-13: Uh, well, I, you know… I… would… never…uh-

Brooke: Just stop… your scaring us

SsZ-13: Us?

Brooke: Yes, me and the 10 people reading this… 9…8…4…2… ok now it's just me

SsZ-13: I-

Brooke: Just stop

SsZ-13: Sor-

Brooke: Now

SsZ-13: *walks out of the room*

Brooke: Ok, bye guys! If your still there…_;


	2. Chapter 2

Lost – Chapter 2

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"He he he he!" giggled and awkward pink-haired lady from behind a near by bush to where our heroes were swimming. "While the twerps are drowning," she continued. "We'll sneak up on their Pokemon! What do you think James?" she squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Isn't it a bit too hot for twerp teasing?" he complained, fighting a losing battle.

"Yea," interrupted an unordinary Meoth. "We're going to lose anyway." He sighed, only for his ears to start throbbing with pain as the girl, Jessie, started to scream and complain to them; like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"Eeep!" James squealed as he hopped up from his lying position and over to the side of the lake where Pikachu and his companions were splashing around in the shallower end. "Why don't you take care of this Meoth?"

"What! And where are you going?"

"For a lie down…" said James, patting his mouth in a tyred manner and leaving before Meoth could say another word.

"What, but, uh…" Meoth cursed under his breath at the lazy blue-haired moron.

"Now…" whispered the Meoth, as it pulled out a pocket remote and press the red button, grinning evilly to himself.

"Hey guys! Come and get it!" shouted Ash to the heard of Pokemon, to when their ears perked with excitement and they paddled to their masters.

"And… hey wait! Where'd they go?" said Meoth, obviously he hadn't heard Ash's yelling and stood their with confusion. Then movement caught his eye as he saw a small, blue, penguin-like Pokemon waddle in close proximity to him. The smiled evilly and pressed the button, aiming it at the clueless Pokemon who just came there wondering what all that sound was coming from the bushes. Before Piplup had the chance to flee a large ball made of thick glass catapulted itself towards it and captured the stunned Pokemon to Meoth's delight.

"Ha ha ha!" He started, tapping on the soundproof glass with satisfaction. "What do we have here?" he teased.

"Was it good guys?" said Ash enthusiastically to his and his partners' Pokemon, to which they replied on a thrilled note.

Ash smiled at them and turned his attention to the table; of which Brock had brought out so he ands his mates could have their lunch. He looked up from his empty plate to Dawn, who was finishing off the last of her meal. He smiled at her; everything about her was so perfect in his opinion. He couldn't describe the feelings he got around her. When she looked at him, when she smiled at him, anything really. The feelings just keep flowing through him like chilly wind. His stomach tightened, and his muscles tensed up every time she had contact with him. It felt odd to him. His mind used to be set on battles and Pokemon, but now it was filling up with thoughts of her. He had no idea what they were, or what they meant, but he knew they were strong.

Brock looked at Ash; who appeared to be in a trance as he looked at the young co-ordinator, and smiled to himself. "_This should be interesting_"

Dawn finished the last of her lunch and turned to Brock and thanked him. She then looked at the Pokemon; who had now finished their meals and were messing around with each other. It was then she noticed that one of her most prided Pokemon was missing.

"Huh? Where's Piplup?" Ash and Brock looked up at her and then back to the team unsure.

"It probably went for a walk. I bet it's not far c'mon." Said Brock, sitting up and heading to the lake to look for Piplup. Ash and Dawn looked at each other and nodded; both then split up and walked in different directions through the forest.

"Piplup! …Piplup!" yelled Dawn, whilst walling in the, in her opinion, the creep part of the forest. I didn't look like the sun ever reached this part of the woods, and unknown sounds sent shivers down her spine, but she concluded they must be Pokemon… creepy Pokemon.

She stopped, thinking she heard the sounds of footsteps crunching on the forest floor. She was right; close in the distance behind her she could hear claws clattering behind her. Her eyes widened as she silently tried to walk away from the sound, heart beating at her chest.

"Aaaaab…sooool" she spun around, to her shock she saw a shadowy figure with red soul-piercing eyes. She took a step back, then ran, praying that it wouldn't follow her. Her breaths were heavy, and her heart seemed like it would break from it's cage.

She could hear it's paws scamper skilfully behind her. This was definitely a predator, not pray.

She turned around scared to the bone, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"No, wait!" she called, putting her hands in front of her as some sort of protection. But it took no mercy as it leapt towards her with a drooling mouth. "Ahh!" she screamed until she felt her back hit the ground with great force as the beast tackled her to the ground, pinning her with nowhere to go. It inched closer, it's hot smelly breath suffocating her, and it's froth-covered mouth scaring her immensely. She whimpered pleads for mercy and closed her eyes, turning away from the fowl monster.

"P-please," she managed to say.

It lifted it's head up, preparing to strike.

"Volt Tackle!" Dawn could have almost cried tears of joy when she heard his voice.

"Pika!" called Pikachu as it knocked the stunned Pokemon from above Dawn. Dawn instantly took the opportunity to escape. She ran to her hero and hid behind him… obviously, he didn't mind.

The Pokemon retuned the attack with great force, using a Shadow Ball to knock Pikachu off it's feet.

"Pikachu!" It lifted itself up and gave Ash the signal he was ok to continue, it was either that or run because all the Pokemon were left at the lake. "Ok, Thunderbolt!"

"Wait!" they heard a cry as a black figure ran to them in distress and anger. "What's the big idea?" he called.

"Huh?" Ash arched an eyebrow at the…trainer?

"What's with you attacking my Absol?" he fumed.

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"What's with it attacking me?!" Dawn interrupted crossly at the stubborn trainer.

"It attacked you?"

"Duh!" she fumed.

"Oh… sorry. It gets a little…umm…agitated around people. It's not very fond of strangers." He replied, quite embarrassed. "I apologise. I'm Travis." He said, walking up to Dawn and letting out his hand to her; practically pushing Ash out of the way.

Dawn let her frown loosen, but still showed it clearly. "I'm Dawn." She replied, ignoring Travis's hand.

"And I'm A-"

"Well Dawn, very nice to meet you." He said sneakily taking her hand and gently kissing it; making her blush and Ash fume – not even _his_ girl and he's already overprotective.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost – Chapter 3

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"Um, Ash?" Dawn said making him turn to her. "We should keep looking."

"Oh, right…" he replied, but before he could walk off Travis interrupted them both.

"Looking? If I might ask… What are you looking for?"

"My Piplup." She said sternly. If anything, she hated a sly stick-beak.

"It would be my greatest pleasure if I may help you?" He asked charmingly, but Dawn could see straight through his mask. There was no way a grubby looking trainer had such manners.

"Um… sure… I guess."

"Excellent, I'll go get my Flygon, and will search from the sky." He said before casually walking away to his camp.

Dawn turned to a gelose Ash, smiling at his expression as he watched the boy leave. Catching him off-guard, she put her arms around his neck gratefully, felling his heart-rate increase as she snuggled her face just above his shoulder blade – she loved making him blush. She felt his mussels loosen as he became more comfortable with her contact. She moved her mouth a little closer to his ear and whispered "Thank-you" before letting go. She moved away, not far, just a little; enjoying the view she got with a crimson Ash in front of her. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the heat from tingling at her cheeks as well, but she enjoyed it.

Dawn smiled softly at the red boy and shyly walked off in search for her Piplup; leaving Ash standing there gob-smacked… but happy.

It had been at least a quarter of an hour, and her heart was still fluttering. "_It was just a hug…_" She told herself. But memory of it still made her shiver. She had to admit it; she was love-struck for the boy. His bravery, selflessness, smile, courage. She sighed as she thought about him. Everything about him seemed so perfect.

"Dawn!" she spun around, sadly recognizing the voice.

"Oh… Hi Travis." She mumbled. Didn't this boy take the hint?

"Flygon, battle dance!" Dawn sarcastically laughed in her mind as he called out champion Cynthia's line.

The Flygon stretched it's wings out as it cried a sense of dignity. It looked strong, but then again Dawn had never seen another Flygon to compare it to.

"So that's a Flygon." She whispered bringing out her Pokedex.

Travis leaned over to her, maybe a little too close for comfort. "Impressive, huh?" he asked. Dawn didn't answer; instead she moved away from him, not far, but just enough so she could breath! This was ridiculous. She could tell he was hitting on her; he seemed to have no intention of getting to know Ash, and she had no intention of getting to know him. Didn't he get it? She wasn't interested!

"Uh…yea." She said, turning away in search of Piplup.

She stopped. She heard feet crunching on the dead leaves behind her. She turned to see Travis following her. "Err… Shouldn't we split up?" she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we wouldn't want someone like yourself alone out here. Absol can be vicious, but he is a great protector." He said posing. Dawn doubted he was talking about Absol anymore.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just want to find my Piplup." She said sternly. "_This guy is so dense!_" she thought. Her speed increased as she tried to avoid him, but he just followed her. This was the last straw! There was nothing worse then a leach who couldn't take a hint. She was defiantly frustrated, and it was starting to show; but she didn't have the heart to hurt his feelings, she just wasn't like that.

"And tha-"

"I don't need you to look after me! You don't even know me!" Of corse there's a first time for everything…

"What? Oh I get it…" he said smugly, with a hint of gelosey in his voice as he smugly turned away with his hands behind his head.

"Get what?"

"You're with that other guy; the one who attacked my Absol." Dawn's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. This wasn't the point she was trying to get across!  
"Wh-what?" she stuttered. "I-I am not! His name is Ash by the way! And the only reason he attack your Absol, is because he was trying to save me!"

"So you're available?"

"Arrg!" she spun around stomping off through the forest.

Nightfall…

No luck. Piplup was still missing and Dawn could have cried. She feared the worst for her most trusted Pokemon. At first she thought it had just gotten curious, but there was no way it would have stayed out till dusk. She sat down on the grassy ground, and leaned against a tree in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry, Dawn." Said Ash sitting down next to her.

She lifted her head to look at him. "It's not your fault." She sighed. "But what am I gonna do? We can't look forever… and the Battle Festival is coming up." She sighed looking down at the flickering fire reflecting its colour on the dirt ground.

Ash looked at her, his heart clenched at her words. "It doesn't matter. There'll be one next year." Dawn's eyes widened and she though she felt her heart stop. Was he serious? After all this time, he would miss out on his main goal because of her?

"Don't be silly… It probably left by itself. It probably wants to-"

"Don't say that!" he snapped. "There's no way Piplup would leave you now, not after everything you've been through together."

"Then where did it go?" she snapped. She knew he was only trying to help, but it seemed every time it was obvious she made a mistake he wouldn't face it.

Ash stopped. Of corse there were possibilities then what she was thinking, and she knew that; but he though it would be wise not to list them out loud.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll find it. I'm positive it wouldn't run away." She turned to face him. "We'll find it."


	4. Chapter 4

Lost – Chapter 4

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Hi! 2 things…

I got a lot of reviews on my latest story 'Judging a book by the Cover' so thx for that. And a few of you said update soon etc. Well I'm really sorry for those of you who wanted a happy ending, but when I originally posted it I forgot to click 'complete.' So sorry for that, my mistake… but if I do get enough reviews saying they want a happy ending, I do have a plot for that… And btw some people asked who's this Brooke? In a very annoyed way… yea, Brooke is my name (audience: _GASP! _XD) But before you think anything… I wasn't referring to myself in the story. I just lack the imagination to come up with a cool girls name… so I used my name… and even that lacked coolness -.- Everyone keeps asking me what am I gonna name my kid (if I have one) It takes me 20mins to finally pick the name Jie… I don't even know if you spell it like that! It could be spelt Jai… I suppose…

Umm… somebody has told me that Piplup is not an 'it' in fact it has been confirmed to be a he… I don't know if this is true (I'm sure it is) but wasn't there a Jap episode where Pikachu (Male) and Piplup (Male?) where… s-snuggling? …Yea so I think I'm gonna leave it as an it… Besides, in the anime they call their Pokemon 'it'

ON WITH DA STORY!!

-- --

Day two of the search and still nothing… Dawn had finally given up. She didn't have that self-confidence as a trainer in the first place, and now Piplup runs away? Or so she thinks. Yes, Dawn had given up. Ash basically demanded she didn't but with a few more hours of searching even he was getting tired. They finally decided to have lunch and then head off back on track to Sunyshore.

Ash looked to his left. He felt his heart twist into a painful not when he saw Dawn's face. Never had he seen her so upset. He couldn't blame her; she had just 'lost' her most prided Pokemon, it would be like him losing Pikachu! – And we all know how Ash would feel if that had happened. He felt so useless, but what could he do?

Dawn felt eyes on her and looked up. Normally if she saw him looking at her, she would have blushed and looked away quickly; but instead she just looked back down into her depressed state. Ash sighed and looked back on the road ahead. He squinted. Just over the hill in front of them he could see the outskirts of Sunyshore.

"Guys," he said lightly. "We're here!"

Dawn looked up and smiled a bit, relived that they wouldn't have to walk for a while. Ash saw, and it made his heart jump a bit.

They walked through town and reached the Pokemon Center. After they had healed their Pokemon and validated a room, Dawn decided she'd take a little walk, leaving Ash and Brock…

"Hey Ash?" Brock started. Ash was total oblivious to the conversation ahead of him.

"Yea?"

"Do you like Dawn?" Ash arched an eyebrow at his 'stupid' question.

"Of corse. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, do you like-like Dawn?" Ash only became more confused. To him, Brock had only said the same word twice. And then it hit him… His heart began to pump faster and his brain went into panic mode.

"I-I maybe…no I- what makes you s-say that?"

"Well let's see… There was yesterday at the lake when Dawn-"

"Ok ok, but that doesn't mean anything… I just though she looked…" he trailed off, seriously not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Cute?"

"I- n-no…" he went from red to crimson. His cheeks almost matched his cap! Brock looked at him knowingly. There was no way out of it. It was so obvious he had a crush on her, but love? He never even considered that. But when he thought about it, it would explain a lot. Ash thought hard. Was he really in love? Or was he just slightly attracted to her? That happens to a lot of guy's right? They're not really in LOVE; they just have some sort of attraction. He stopped, and thought about it. The word 'love' seemed to echo through his mind. He wrote a list in his head…

She was… beautiful, that was for sure. She was… smart… brave… selfless… confidant (most of the time). And secretly he loved how she took great care of her appearance. He didn't understand it but he liked it. He thought about the past. All his memories of her seemed to be imbedded into his memory bank. Why didn't he seel this way about any other girl? Because… she was special.

He finally came to a conclusion. He was in love with her. He never thought about it like that, but he was almost positive he had those feelings towards the blunett.

"O-ok… I do." Brock smiled at his success.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Ash's eyes seemed like they were going the pop out of his head!

"Are you nuts? H-how am I suppose to tell her _that_?"

"Easy. Just say you want to talk to her privately, and then tell her what you think and feel about her."

"But what if-"

"She doesn't feel the same?" interrupted Brock. Ash nodded. Brock placed a hand on his shoulder. "But what if she does?"

He was right. What if she did feel the same? "I'll let you think about it." He took his hand off Ash's shoulder and walked up to their room; leaving Ash with a question he just couldn't ignore.

"_Damn…_" he thought to himself.

--

Later, just before sunset, Brock had offered Ash if he would like to go shopping with him for supplies. Ash thought it would be a good idea to look for Dawn too, who still hadn't returned by the time she said. So now they were walking in town looking for the one thing they couldn't find, Dawn.

"Gezz, where is she." Ash groaned. They had looked all over town and hadn't found a hide or hair of her, making Ash a little worried.

"You don't think she went looking for Piplup again do you?" said Brock.

"She might have."

"I'm sure she's fine." He replied.

Another hour went by and nightfall was creeping in. Brock had decided to take the bags of groceries back to the Center. Ash had looked everywhere! Twice! And now he was getting tired.

He looked around, and to his surprise, in the distance, he saw a large colourful tent, with glowing bright lights and a lot of noise.

"A circus…" he whispered to himself. A smile tugged on his face as he was hit with a great idea… a 'cheer-up' present for Dawn.

He walked back to the Pokemon Center only to find Dawn sitting on one of the tables waiting for him. The glass doors to the Center opened and Ash appeared in front of her.

"Dawn?"

"Finally!" she groaned playfully. Walking behind him and pushing him towards the lunch table.

"Huh?"

"Me and Brock have been waiting for ages, we didn't think you'd like it if we had dinner without you." Ash stopped and turned to her.

"I've been looking for you. When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago, just after Brock."

"Oh."

"Now C'mon, I'm starved." She didn't have to tell Ash twice. He sprinted off to the table with Dawn trailing behind.

After dinner, Dawn had decided to go to bed while Ash and Brock stayed up for a while. Ash decided to explain his good idea.

"Hey Brock, when I was looking for Dawn I saw this circus. And I thought we could all go. Ya know… to cheer Dawn up."

"Sounds like a great idea. Where was it?"

Just down the street, close to the forest."

"Oh I know where you mean, how about I get he tickets in the morning and well go tomorrow night. `Cause we'll have to leave the day after if you want to make it in time for your battle with Cynthia."

"That's if I get that far." He laughed.

"I'm sure you will." He said getting up to go to bed. He stopped and turned back at him. "Remember," he started. "Dawn knows you can do it." He smirked and walked upstairs.

Ash looked at him baffled look, then his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and a small smile grew on his face.

AN: Wow I've been writing a lot lately… School really dose take up more time then I thought. Well, hope you liked it ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lost

Chapter 5

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

"Ash!" Dawn giggled as Ash covered her eyes as they started to approach their destination. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise," he replied, and after a few short minutes Ash stopped her and removed his hands for Dawn to see.

She arched an eyebrow when she first saw the big bright orange and red tent, only to then read the flag that was perched on top that said 'Silver Circus! …Where magic happens!" Dawn spun around to see a smiling Ash and Brock.

"What's this?" she asked eagerly.

"It's to cheer you up! It was Ash's idea." Brock replied turning to Ash.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yea. I know you're really upset about Piplup, so I though-" Ash was abruptly interrupted went he felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around him. He was caught off-guard, but enjoyed it as the overwhelmed girl strangled him gratefully. Brock silently chuckled to himself at the sight.

"Thank-you, Ash!" she squealed. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the entrance. "C'mon!" To which Ash had no objections.

They walked in, instantly seeing the sand filled arena, the hundreds of excited fans, and most of all… the extraordinary Pokemon! There was a huge, obviously powerful, Tyranitar; all seven of the Eevee evolutions, a Houndoom, five Totodile, three Teddiursa, two Phanty, and a Starly with it's two evolved forms. The trio stared in owe at the magnificent sight. Sure they had been to a circus before, but this was bigger then they had imagined! Not to mention the impressive collection of Pokemon. They all got a large bucket of popcorn to share and each a can of drink. They luckily found the last few front row seats and sat down, getting comfortable as the lights started to dim into a blinding spotlight.

A shadow of a man stood in the middle of the arena with his black suite and top hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" he began with the classic line; his voice echoing several times through the stage. "Welcome to tonight's show. We hope to bring you laughter, happiness and excitement with one of this years most awarded shows! Welcome all to The Silver Circus!" He finished with a loud applause.

The lights then again started to dim until nothing but blackness filled the tent. Dawn, who had a grin ear-to-ear, reached to her left for a handful of popcorn, which was currently sitting on Ash's lap. She reached over, but instead of popcorn, she felt the warmth of Ash's hand. She shot her head around to meet Ash's eyes; they were both a dim crimson. Ash quickly moved his hand away still looking Dawn in the eye. She lingered for a moment before reality hit home and she scooped up a small handful of food, before turning back to the snow.

The performances were awesome! The Totodile did a hilarious clown show; the Phanty did an impressive acrobatic segment along with the Teddiursa, etc. Every performance made the audience staring in owe…or laughing.

"Now!" The ringleader began. "We ask for a member of the audience. Who will be brave enough to endure the thrill and excitement which our show has to offer?" He boomed, automatically making kids jump and flail their arms around for attention.

"C'mon Ash!" Dawn turned to him grabbing his arm and waving it around forcefully as he restrained.

"You little lady!" Without warning it seemed the spotlight was on Dawn. Ash looked smugly at her shocked expression. She climbed onto the stage with the helping hand of the ringleader, and moved over to the hoop-swing like the ringleader had asked. She sat inside, like asked, as it rose from the floor high up near the roof of the tent. Dawn was excited at first, but now being so high up…she wasn't so sure; even Ash was a little anxious, there being no harness and all.

"Now! Houndoom! Use Fire Spin!"

"What?!" Screamed Dawn.

"What? I thought you were a professional?" Said the ringleader with a hint of smugness in his voice. His last line left the audience gasping excitedly, anxious to know what would happen next.

Houndoom shot it's mouth open and exposed to Dawn the painful flames that surrounded her entirely! Ash shot up from his seat, wide-eyed with his heart pumping at an abnormal speed. Surly it mush have been a trick…right?

Dawn watched as the orange flames started to consume her, she was powerless to stop it. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, not willing to see herself turn to toast. Then, without warning she felt something leap and grab her from behind. She was leapt high into the air and basically flown to the tall stadium at the back of the arena, out of sight to the audience.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled as he saw, what he thought, was Dawn being eaten alive by the flickering flames the consumed the swing she was once on.

"Oh no!" the ringleader started. "But what's this? Has our little angle found her way out?" He turned around as the lights dimmed into a spotlight to the pedestal to where Dawn was. Dawn looked up to find the supposed Pokemon, to have gone. She looked around at the cheering crowd; they were cheering for her! …Sort of. But either way she was enjoying it.

"Well done, miss!" He said jollily. "Now may I ask you to sit back with your friends. Thank you. Lets here another round of applause for the incredible…"

"Dawn," Dawn replied.

"Dawn!" Soon the arena was in fits of applause, with a couple of wolf-whistles from the teens in the back; making Dawn blush and Ash fume.

The rest of the show was just as good as the start, and Ash and co. managed to find excitement in every act; although it wasn't hard.

They soon left the big tent, only to find it was sundown…but the excitement wasn't over yet. The group had decided they would stay and go on some of the carnival rides before they left. And because it was dark, all the lights on the rides lit up like a Christmas tree, making it very hard to say no. Ash even convinced Dawn to go on the ghost ride with him; getting an unexpected surprise when he found her clenching onto him the entire time for protection. They had heaps of fairy floss and lollies…well Ash had heaps of sweets, Dawn and Brock had a few mouthfuls instead of gutsing it down like a Mightyena! But eventually the fun had ended and they decided to spend one more night in the Center before heading back on the road…

Later in the night…

It was quiet. Not a sound to be heard, only the small breeze brushing against their window.

Even later that night…

Ash turned to his right when he heard the rustling in Dawn's bed. He soon heard footsteps sneakily hit the floorboards and tip-toe down the hall…

AN: Hope you liked it!

Also thankz to Megachile for all his help on my project. Read his stories too, they're awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Lost

Chapter 6

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

He soon heard footsteps sneakily hit the floorboards and tip-toe down the hall…

Ash looked to his right to investigate the sound. He saw Dawn sit up, her eyes covered by her hair, water stains down her cheeks that reflected in the moonlight, and her mouth curved into a emotional frown. He watched her shuffle her way out of bed and walk quietly out and down the hall. His heart twisted at the sight. He hated when she was upset, even more so, when there was nothing he could do about it. If only he could find Piplup, then he would be able to see her bubbly smile again, with the bright blue eyes that he loved. He climbed down the ladder, and tiptoed towards Dawn's direction. He walked down stairs, and around the bend to the door that lead outside. He saw her, making her way down the street and over to the thin beach that was close by. She shuffled her was through the sand, and sat near the cool water; but far enough that she didn't get wet. She looked out, over the sea. It was beautiful. The moon and starts reflected on the waters surface perfectly, making interesting patterns. She breathed in, feeling more tears well up in her eyes. Not even the calming smell of seawater could stop them from falling.

"Dawn…" she heard a soft sigh call her name from behind, and turned to find Ash. She was shocked, but instead, she turned back to the water and bottled up her emotions.

She felt him sit down next to her, and place his arm around her waist; making her blush.

"Did you…want to-"

"No…" Ash felt hopeless. He didn't want to see her like this anymore; he wanted to take all her pain away, but how?

"I know, Dawn…but please…talk to me," he begged, pulling her in to a warm inviting embrace. She was still and silent at first, but then he felt her slid her hand to his chest and cling onto his shirt, berrying her face into him as she did. He pulled her in tighter as he felt her sob, and berried his face into her smooth locks of hair.

"Shh…" he whispered.

They were there, like that, for ages. He knew Dawn felt comfort in his arms, and he felt it was the least he could do. Not to mention the face that he enjoyed her being so close to him.

He felt her slowly push away and shift her head so that she was facing him. He noticed her a small tinge of pink cross Dawn's face, but even more so, the trail of dried up tears that were smoothed over her cheeks. He sent her a friendly smile; his way of saying everything would be ok.

"Thank-you, Ash," she whispered. She couldn't help but smile at the grin he sent her.

They looked at each other _forever_. Taking in every tinge of colour that filled each other's eyes. Ash started to lean down, towards her. They were so close. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but neither of them wanted to stop. They were so close…they could almost feel each other's lips brush against their own. Dawn melted into the arms that wrapped around her, and snaked her arms around his waist too. Almost there…

Suddenly, they felt a freezing liquid wave over them, interrupting them abruptly. They gasped, moved away from each other, and looked down. They noticed it was the calming seawater that had interrupted them. They realized they were so lost in their trace they had totally forgotten where they were; making the sudden coldness on their bums a big surprise.

They gave each other a quick glance, laughing awkwardly. Dawn looked back down at her damp legs; mind you, she still had her pants on.

Dawn looked up at her, smiled, and decided to make her do the same. He bent down and cupped some water in his hand, thrusting it towards her. Laughing as he did so. Dawn was shocked at first, but instead of scolding him – being her original idea – she decided to play along, and kick some water in his direction. They both laughed and continued their little game of splashing, bombing, dunking, etc. They even waded out a little bit - so that the water was up to their waists – and swam for a while, slowly getting used to the cold temperature. Ash had even given Dawn a ride on his back…before plunging her into the water dramatically, that is.

Having so much fun, they had lost track of time, only to see the first glimpse of sunlight beam over the horizon.

Ash turned to Dawn, both of them soaking head t toe, and moved over to her as she admired the sunrise.

"Dawn…" he began, as he folded his hand over hers, grasping her attention. "You ok?"

She looked at him, a smile slowly creeping over her face, realising that was his goal all along; to make her happy. "Yea…" she nodded. She then moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, digging her face into his wet T-shirt.

"You're such a good friend…" she replied.

"Friend?"

_--_

Aww, poor Ash. Still just a friend…or so he thinks.

Btw, that's my little catch phrase when something "just happens." Like when mum finds I didn't clean my room of something, she'll ask why, and I reply: "I don't know…It just happened?"

Anyway…thank-you for reading everybody :D And I'm so glad most of you are enjoying Snow Struck. I did make chapter 12 (because I was overjoyed with all the nice words I got) but it didn't really turn out to my liking. But I do promise I WILL update soon. Same goes for this story.

Thank-you everybody! And have a…

HAPPY CHRISMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Lost

Chapter 7

SsZ-13

"_Friend? Is that all I am?" _

Her last few words rang in his head like church bells in a long hallway. Everything she meant to him, everything she was worth to him, and all she wanted was to be friends? Maybe she was just hiding it…hiding her true feelings. Maybe, if he confessed, she might open up…but if it were that easy, he would have done it weeks ago.

"Ash?" he soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yea?"

"What's wrong?" she looked at him deep in the eyes. Did she choose the right words? Did he take her grateful thanks in to too much detail?

"I- I…" He took a deep breath, bracing himself… "What…do you mean by…frie-"

"Wwaahh!" a loud howl was heard from the sky, making the two jump. They looked up and noticed a Flygon mocking them from above with a cheeky grin on it's face.

"Dawn! Hey, Dawn!" Dawn cringed at the all too familiar voice. Both her and Ash look to where the voice had come from, seeing Travis waving his arms in the air for Dawn's attention.

"A-Chou!" Dawn sneezed, making Ash pull her into his arms and lead her back to sore, out of the cold water. When they reached the sand she looked up at him with a grateful look on her face. Everything vanished from his mind as he stared at the perfect smile drawn on her face. The smile that washed all his problems away. The smile he could never tire of.

"Umm…" Travis started, looking the both of them up and down judgmentally and confused.

The two of them looked back at each other and smiled sheepishly. "_Oh well…" _they thought. After all, it was a fun night.

"So um…Dawn…There's a circus in town, and I wondered if you'd like to go?" Ash watched as Travis smiled handsomely at her. If only he could say he didn't want her to go… He braced himself for her reply. No matter what she said, it was her choice, not his…

"Ash already took me." Ash looked at the scene wide-eyed at her quick reply.

"Oh?" Ash couldn't help but feel Travis's cold jealous eyes fire in his direction.

"A-Chou!" Ash sneezed. Dawn looked back at him in worry.

"We better get changed before we both catch a cold," she said trying to avoid Travis's company.

"What were you doing?" They looked back at each other, embarrassment coated their smiles.

"We were…just…having fun," Dawn concluded. It's not like it was a lie, but it wasn't like Travis needed to know everything. He didn't even know them!

"Yea…" Ash smiled down to her before they started to walk back.

"Wait!" Travis shouted abruptly, taking a firm grip on Dawn's wrist. "How about, if you would like, I could take you out for lunch?"

"Thanks," Dawn started awkwardly. "But we have a lot of ground to cover."

"I insist," how proceeded, tightening his grip on Dawn, with annoyance hinged to his voice. Dawn started to feel a little uncomfortable when she noticed how agitated he was getting. Ash could feel he muscles start to tense up unde his hand, feeling how uncomfortable he was making her feel. Not to mention how much he hated every word that came out of Travis's mouth.

"I-I really don't-"

"She said no!" Ash moved in between them, yanking his hand of Dawn's wrist. He glared at Travis, who glared back.  
"Please…" Dawn whispered in Ash's ear, feeling the tension between the two. "Can we go?" She took Ash's arm and pulled him closer to her, enforcing her wish to leave before anyone got hurt. Ash looked back at her, his face starting to soften up. He took her hand into his with a gentle grasp, looked back at Travis and continued with Dawn down the path to the Pokemon Center.

--

"Umm…why are you all wet?" Brock asked, as he looked his two travelling companions up and down, confusion smothered on his face. Yet another awkward conversation for the two. They didn't know what they were doing. Having fun, that's what they were doing. But most people consider that to be a smart-mouth answer. How do you tell somebody you went to the beach late at night, just as friends and in your night cloths, and then say that you decided to swim around…all night?

The two looked at Brock in embarrassment, but by no means did they regret this night. Brock sighed when he didn't get an answer, and decided to let it go.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you two get cleaned up? All go and plan the route…again…" he said, walking off to the map on the wall, a pen in his hand marking the way on his travel map. While Ash and Dawn walked up stairs.

When the reached their floor, they both realized they both needed the shower; problem being there was only one of those. Ash, being the gentlemen he is offered it to her. To which she gratefully accepted.

Ash sat there on his bed, thinking. Was that what she thought of him? Not that it was bad or anything, but…it's hard to be friends with somebody you love.

"Love," Ash blushed as he whispered the word to himself. To think, only a few years ago anything to do with love was on the end of his list. Only a few years ago, the only girl he loved was him mum; but it's different now…She was so perfect, so memorizing. Why was this so hard? Did it have to be hard? Why? Just when he thought he made a new connection, she says the word "friend." He sighed.

He heard the door of the bathroom click open, and footsteps thump down the hallway. He looked at the clock; surely Dawn wouldn't be out THAT quick. This is Dawn we're talking about! He was right. He had been so lost in thought that time had passed quite quickly.

"It's all your's!" Dawn chimed, as she plopped the bag on _her_ bed and rummaged through it. She noticed Ash didn't move. "Ash?" She waved her hand in front of him. "Heelloooo? Ash Ketchum? Ash!"

He finally awoke from his daydream. He'd been caught staring at her…again.

"Huh? Oh! Right…Sorry…"

"What were you thinking about, you were lost in space," she giggled.

"Oh I…was just thinking…and stuff."

"What about?" He stayed silent. "C'mon, tell me." He mumbled something that she didn't quite hear. The reason mainly being that he had whispered it, but because she noticed the colour on his cheeks change. _"Is he blushing?!"_

"What?"

"I was um…just…looking at you…" he stammered, redder then ever.

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "Oh…" she said, unable to look at him because of her embarrassment. She smiled to the floor. She thought it was…sweet.

Ash finally brought up the courage to look at her again. He looked up at her, noticing her sweet smile. That was a good sign. He was afraid she might take it the wrong way. She looked up at him bashfully, though trying not to look like she was. Failing miserably. Maybe this was his chance!

"D-Dawn…I…"

--

AN: Well it's long…ish. And meaningless. But I'm getting there. I have a few Ideas, but progress is slow…sorry guys.

~Happy New Year Everybody~


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost**

**Chapter 8**

**SsZ-13**

**AN: Hey guys... Don't attack me!! Let me explain. A lot of people have been asking me to update my stories (even some of my reviews are asking me to update!) But I can explain. My second year of high school has started and I'm trying to get in the swing of things before I focus on FanFiction. Also I've been having...total...writers block... * dodges tomatoes * BUT! I have not given up! There is another one-shot on it's way, and the next chapter of Snow Struck and Paranormal are half way through! Also, somebody said that they thought I was giving up on my stories because I haven't updated in a while. Heck no! It's gonna take more then that to get rid of me! So no need to worry :D**

**Roll `em!**

–

_She looked up at him bashfully, though trying not to look like she was. Failing miserably. Maybe this was his chance!_

"_D-Dawn…I…"_

He stammered. He could feel a sweat build up, his heart thumping harder and harder. Dawn arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ash?"

"I...um..." he stated babbling. What had he got himself into...

"What?" Dawn asked, her hope lingering.

"I-I'm gonna h-have that shower now..." He said, walking backwards.

"Oh..." He could swear his saw a tinge disappointment cross her face, but thought it wrong.

He walked backwards to the bathroom, a nervous smile stuck on his face. Dawn stood there for a while, her hope lost. She sighed and began to organise her stuff for the road ahead.

She walked downstairs to the center and sat down next to Brock, who was busy with about 5 maps and a pen.

"Hey, Dawn." He chirped, not looking away from his work.

"Hey..." She replied. Trying to sound as normal as possible. And it seemed to work. Either that or Brock was too caught up in his progress to really notice anything she was doing.

"Um...Brock?"

"Yup..." He growled a little, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Can...I ask you something?"

"Sure," he sighed.

"D-Do you th-think Ash...um...l-likes me?" She was blushing like crazy when she noticed that her question had captured his attention.

"I wouldn't know..." He watched as she hung her head down a little. "But if I were to guess, I would say he did..."

"You think so?" she said quietly.

"Well, he's always looking at you. And I know you mean a lot to him. So yes, I do think so." Oh he knew so, but he had to let Dawn know, without actually saying he did. If that makes sense...

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah." Brock thought for a while. "Why?"

That certainly put Dawn on the spot. "I uh, well I..."

"You...?"

"I...uh..."

"...Like him?" He saw Dawn tense up, and he smiled. "Aww, well isn't that cute..." he teased.

"You wont tell him, right?" She blurted out.

"Of course not. Your secrets safe with me." Dawn sighed, relived.

"But...I was up there before, and I really thought he was going to..." she paused. This was by far the most awkward conversation she had ever had with the breeder. "...but he didn't."

"Well, think about it. Was he shaky?" she nodded. "Was he sweating?" she nodded again. "Did he look all nervous?" She nodded. "Well? Why don't you tell me if he likes you?" He said, looking back at him maps, and leaving Dawn to think.

–

I put my cap back on, over my slightly wet hair. I kept my head hung down. I really did blow it this time. I sighed. Why was this so hard!

"Pika?" Something caught Pikachu's attention. His ears twitched and he shot his head towards the window.

"Pikachu? What's up?"

"Pika pika!" He warned, telling me to follow. But before I could grab my stuff he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Pikachu! Slow down!" He ran out the side down of the Pokemon Center. I saw Dawn and Brock, but it didn't seem they noticed me.

Pikachu ran outside and towards the small of the forest, then stopped. I looked ahead, I could see shadows, and hear sounds, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Then I heard something familiar...

"Pipluupp!" It screeched. Me and my buddy took a glance at each other, before running off towards the shadows. My jaw hung open at the sight. There, standing before me, was my long-time stalkers, yelling and cursing at...Piplup!

"Team Rocket?!" I was in shock. That actually managed to steel one of our Pokemon. Now I've seen everything... It was stuck in a thick glass ball. Much like the one Pikachu was caught in on the day I we found Buneary.

"Twerp?!" They screamed. And before I had the chance, the quickly gathered their stuff, with Piplup, and ran off further into the forest.

"Hey!" I shouted. No way were they going to get away with this. I ran after them, only to see a balloon start to take off into the air. I went to grab Starraptor, but the realised I had left my Pokemon at the Center. Without hesitation, or much less thinking, ran and clung onto the basket of their getaway.

"Ah! Jessie! Its seems we have a stow-away!"

"Do you think I'm blind?!"

I climbed up higher, trying to get inside the basket... But it didn't look like I was going to make it...

"Seviper! Haze!" Oh no...

It slithered up to the side of the basket, and sprayed the toxic gas directly in my face. I was coughing like crazy as the gas stung my eyes. I doubted it was going to stop until I let go. I took a quick glance down. We were high... Although I couldn't see that well, I could tell. I felt my fingers slipping. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Oh, would you get off!" Jessie said impatiently. She swung her leg up and stomped on one of my hands. Ow... In shock and pain, I let go, watching the ground coming closer and closer to me... I braced myself for impact...this was gonna hurt.

–

I heard a yell and looked outside. Something was shooting from the sky! And...it was Ash! I ran outside as fast as I could.

"Ash!" I screamed. I saw him look in my direction. I didn't make it... He hit the ground, and my heart stopped...

–

The last thing I remember seeing was Dawn. That was before I shot through a tree and hit the ground...

Now, all I could see was black... My head was throbbing, and almost every speck of my body was in total pain. I failed...

"Ash!" I heard her cry. I felt her tilt up my head, and heard her cry. "Please wake-up..." She sobbed. I could feel her lean in, I wondered what she was doing. Then my question was answered. I felt her lips brush against my cheek...

"Oh Ash..."

–

**AN: Yeah yeah... I know... Not much happened in this chapter. And I have a feeling some people are not gonna like that there was no confession in this one... Oh well! It's coming soon... So keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost**

**Chapter 9**

**SsZ-13**

**Message to Sensitive Girl: _I think you should defiantly make an account! And if you need any help, just ask! :) Thanks for all the reviews too!_**

**Roll `em!**

–

I opened my eyes. I think the last thing I remember was Dawn's voice and... Did she kiss me? That was all before I blacked out of course...

My head hurt like hell, and for the moment, that was the only thing I could think of. Everything was still so blurry, but I could just see a fuzz of bright green. I tried to sit up. Blinking vigorously, I turned to my left, and could see a small figure of blue... It looked to be something living... but it wasn't moving.

Finally, my vision started to clear up. I could see that the green was tree-tops of the forest where I fell to, and the blue figure that was lying next to me was... Piplup?\

I raced over to it, and shook it, trying to get it to wake up.

"Piplup! C'mon buddy... Get up..." It groaned, and turned to me.

"Piplup?" It said groggily. Weird, it didn't sound like Piplup. "Pikachu?" It groaned.

Ok, last I remember Piplup couldn't say _Pikachu._

"C'mon Piplup, let's get you some help." I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do that... Considering, I needed help myself. I could barley see where I was going.

"Wahh!" It screamed, lunging backwards away from me. "Pi-Pikachu... Yo-You can talk?"

"Wahh!" I did the same. But... it's voice sounded familiar... "Dawn?"

"Ash?"

"You're a Pokemon?" We said simultaneously.

We both looked down to out hands... or paws... or flippers... Our faces lost all colour, and our eyes grew wide.

In front of me, were furry, yellow paws. Ones I recognised immediately. I was a Pikachu...

I looked back up to Dawn, who was once again lying on the floor uncontentious.

"Dawn!" I ran over, and tried to wake her again.

She sat up and shook her head. "Ash?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

She paused.

"What the hell did you do?" She screamed, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Well you must have done something!"

"I've been uncontentious ever since I hit the ground – and last I checked, we were still both human!"

She paused again.

"You make a very good point..."

"Thank you," I huffed. "It's not _always _my fault we get into situations like these."

"_Every other time it is..._" She muttered, but I pretended I didn't hear.

"Look, let's just go and find Brock or something, so we can- Look out!" I lunged towards her, pushed her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" She protested, but when she looked up, she knew. "Team Rocket!"

"Oh, and what have we here?" Jessie exclaimed. "Looks like Pikachu has come to join the party... Meowth?" She grinned.

"Right away, Jessie!" It said, brining out a remote with a big red button. "Here we go!" He pressed it.

Suddenly, two big glass ball came lunging towards us. I tried to dodge, but it was too quick, and before I could even blink it was all over.

"Let me go! I'm not Pikachu!" I said, bashing against the wall of the glass ball.

"Struggle all you like my little friend, you're not getting out of this one!" James smirked. I hated smirks.

"Hold up James! It says its _not _Pikachu..." Meowth interrupted. Does this mean Jessie and James couldn't understand us?

"Well of course it is! Don't fall for it Meowth!" Jessie snapped. "Now let's go! We can't have Piplup escaping again before we get it to the boss – and that goes double for Pikachu!"

My head spun around to Dawn, and we both had the same look. "_Piplup escaped?"_

–

_**Ohh, a twist! ;) I just had a dream I was a Pokemon about an hour ago, and I got up straight away to write this before I forgot :) So I hope you like it, cause I'm really tired now...**_


End file.
